Cullen and the Inquisitor
by kclandestineheart
Summary: A collection of short stories/one shots of Cullen and mage Trevelyan. Mostly canon. Rated M for some chapters.
1. Introduction

Hi all! This story will be a collection of one shots following the relationship of Cullen and the Inquisitor. Some of the stories will diverge from the game, but it will be mostly canon.

Please leave reviews to let me know what you think.

Enjoy!


	2. Wicked Games

This is my first Dragon Age fiction. I heard the song "Wicked Games" by Theory of a Deadman and this idea came to mind. Please let me know what you think.

 _"Wicked Games"_

 _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_  
 _It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_  
 _I never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you_  
 _And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

 _No, I don't want to fall in love_  
 _No, I don't want to fall in love_  
 _With you_

 _What a wicked game you played, to make me feel this way_  
 _What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you_  
 _What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way_  
 _What a wicked thing to do, to make me dream of you and_

 _And I don't want to fall in love_  
 _No, I don't want to fall in love_  
 _With you_

 _The world was on fire and no one could save me but you_  
 _It's strange what desire will make foolish people do_  
 _I never dreamed that I'd love somebody like you_  
 _And I never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you_

 _No, I don't want to fall in love_  
 _No, I don't want to fall in love_  
 _With you_  
 _(This world is only gonna break your heart)_  
 _No, I..._  
 _(This world is only gonna break your heart)_

* * *

Cullen's chest constricted as he walked through the blistering cold. The wind howled as it nearly blew him over. Cullen blocked the wind with his arm, pushing forward. As hard as he tried not to, his mind wandered to _her_. Marie Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste, the woman who had slowly taken over every waking thought Cullen had. Marie had sacrificed herself to save the people of Haven and the Inquisition. He'd never met someone like her, someone so dedicated to a cause that she was practically forced into. Especially not someone who was a mage.

Cullen shook his head as he continued on. How could he, of all people, let himself fall for a mage? Sure, he'd had an infatuation with Solona Amell all those years ago, but so much had changed. _He_ had changed. Magic had been the source off all that had gone wrong in his life. How could he let her dusty rose lips, her wavy dark blonde hair, and her piercing lavender eyes affect him so strongly? She surely had played a wicked game on him. He could remember the night he discovered her crying just outside the gates of Haven.

* * *

Cullen couldn't sleep, as usual. The symptoms of lyrium withdrawal had begun to get worse. Fever, headaches, nightmares, and stiffness in his muscles. All of which made sleeping more difficult. Leaving his tent, Cullen decided to take a walk along the frozen pond. The moon bounced off the ice, illuminating the way.

As Cullen approached the platform for a trebuchet that overlooked the pond, he saw _her_. The Herald of Andraste. She was sitting on the edge, her shoulders slumped and her head buried in her hands. As Cullen approached, he noticed that her shoulders were shaking. She was crying.

"Herald?" Cullen hesitantly sat next to her. She was a mage after all. The Herald wiped her eyes quickly and straightened up her posture.

"Please don't call me that," she softly replied. The Herald turned her head towards him, her lavender eyes wide and damp. Cullen's heart began hammering in his chest. The moonlight lit up her features perfectly, making her even more beautiful than ever. She bit her lip before closing her eyes, her tears betraying her. "Sorry," she apologized and wiped her tears away once again.

"Why uh, why are you sorry?" Cullen was confused. What had she done wrong?

"Doesn't matter," she replied and looked back towards the frozen pond. "Did you need something?"

"No. I, uh..." he stammered. He didn't know what to say. Cullen had never felt quite comfortable around the Herald. His previous experiences with mages continued to haunt him, to cause instinctual reactions to the feel of magic. The Herald was a powerful mage, one that caused Cullen's skin to tingle when she used her magic in his presence. After a moment of silence, the Herald sighed.

"You still don't trust me," she whispered, her voice pained. Shame spread through Cullen. The Herald had done nothing to earn his distrust. Every action she took demonstrated the dedication she had to the Inquisition and closing the breach.

"I... well," Cullen rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "My past experiences have uh... it's just that..." he attempted to explain. The Herald was staring at him now, waiting for his explanation. Cullen met her gaze and felt his heart stop. She was gently biting her lip while tears streamed down her cheeks. He was the source of her pain. "Maker forgive me," he pleaded. Cullen reached his hand towards hers, but quickly retracted, terrified to touch her.

"Cullen," she whispered. The sound of his name on her lips stirring something inside him that he hadn't felt in a long time. "I'm not a monster."

"I know," Cullen responded quickly. "After what I've been through... I'm trying. Herald, I don't think you're a monster. Quite the opposite actually." Cullen felt the heat creeping up from his neck into his cheeks. The last thing he had intended was to admit his attraction to her.

The Herald gave a sad smile, closing her eyes briefly, allowing more tears to fall. "Please, call me Marie."

"Marie," Cullen's gut clenched at the intimacy of calling the Herald by her first name. He hadn't heard anyone call her by her given name. "I hope I haven't caused this pain."

"Of all the people here, I never expected to care what you thought about me," she admitted, sighing and looking back at the frozen pond. Cullen was unsure how to respond to this statement, so he waited, watching her every move. "I _resented_ the templars in my circle," she continued. "Acting like mages were nothing. When I met you, I expected to feel the same. You _were_ a templar. You still have the same ideals," she clasped her hands in her lap, staring down at them. "But I don't," she turned her gaze hesitantly to Cullen. He felt the air leave his lungs. Did she care for him? A former templar? He was speechless.

After a minute, Marie turned back to the pond and sighed heavily. "Forget I said anything." She stood and began walking back towards the gates of Haven and Cullen was left with his mind swimming.

* * *

He had been a fool not to stop her that night. He should have told her that he was feeling the same about her. Cullen glanced back towards Haven, which was now buried by snow. Could Marie have made it out? Maker, he hoped she had. The cold was beginning to seep through his boots and he allowed himself another distraction from the pain of the cold.

* * *

Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine headed out of the war room, arguing still about the plan for the Herald to go to Redcliffe Castle. It was a trap and everyone knew it. Another mage, Dorian, had shown up during this war council to provide insight on the situation. He had left to make preparations a few moments before the others.

Marie stood in the war room, reading over the most recent reports from the Hinterlands. She had been closing rifts and helping out the people at the Crossroads. Cullen couldn't help but stare. Ever since that night a few weeks ago, Marie had consumed his thoughts. He knew that he could never do anything about the things she made him feel. There was too much going on to be selfish. But Maker, he wanted to. He watched as she brushed her long hair behind her ear, keeping it out of her eyes as she read. Everything about her was perfect. Cullen swallowed hard, trying to calm his racing heart. He had never known feelings like this before, such intense desire for another person. And he shouldn't feel this way. After their conversation that one night so many weeks ago, they had barely spoken outside of a professional context.

Marie looked up and met Cullen's gaze. His cheeks flushed and he attempted to look busy with a report, but he knew he'd been caught. Cullen decided the best course of action was to leave. As he began to round the table, she spoke.

"Do you think I'm making the right choice?" Marie's voice was sad. Cullen paused, a mere 2 feet away from her.

"Yes, Herald," he replied. Marie winced at the statement of her title. Even after many weeks, she still hated the title. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, feeling anxious about being alone with her. "Leliana was right. We can't allow a foreign entity to remain and possibly have control of so many mages."

"Thank you," she replied. Marie walked over the Cullen, stepping close to his front. He felt himself stop breathing as she leaned up and placed a soft, warm kiss to his cheek before leaving him in the war room. Once Marie was out of sight and the door closed behind her, Cullen let out a breath and closed his eyes. He was in trouble.

* * *

It had been hours and there was no sign of the her. Cullen kept walking towards to opening to the canyon that the Inquisition had taken shelter in. The Herald was strong, she would find a way. And by the Maker, she was the chosen one. How could he allow her to perish? He walked back sullenly to the camp and allowed himself to think of another memory of Marie.

* * *

Cullen's gut wrenched at her words. _There's no one I'd rather be stranded with than you._ Who was this Tevinter? And why did she trust him so easily? Cullen struggled to concentrate for the remainder of the debate before inviting the Herald into the war council to discuss closing the breach. There was much to discuss, like the Herald offering the rebel mages an alliance instead on conscripting him. Seeker Pentaghast should have intervened.

Cullen was the first to enter the war room. The others had stated that they had things to wrap up before they'd join everyone. Buried in his reports, Cullen didn't hear the Herald enter the room a few minutes later.

"Hi." Cullen jolted a little bit, surprised by her voice.

"Hi." Her lavender eyes were severe as she looked at him. Slowly, she walked around the table and hugged him. Cullen was unable to respond at first, completely shocked at the sign of affection. They had barely touched each other, let alone shown any affection.

"I saw you, in the future," she whispered. Cullen gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders, her head resting gently on his chest.

"Do I want to know what you saw?" He was nervous. Had he turned into something sinister? Had he died?

"No," Marie spoke honestly and she hugged him a little tighter. "But, you did tell me something." She tilted her head, her eyes meeting his gaze.

"What?" Cullen's chest was hammering out of control in his chest. Had he admitted, in the future, his feelings for her? He could feel the blush creeping up into his cheeks. After a moment of silence, Marie's eyes flickered to Cullen's mouth. His breath caught in his throat. He had told her. If his future self regretted not making a move when he had the chance, maybe that was a sign that he should make one? Cullen raised a gloved hand and gently cupped Marie's cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. Certainly she felt the same? She pressed a light kiss to the palm of his hand and that was all the encouragement that he needed. Cullen began to lean down to kiss Marie when Cassandra opened the war room door.

Marie and Cullen quickly shuffled apart, but they had definitely been caught. The Seeker's face said it all. She wasn't fooled. Marie walked back to the other side of the table and Cullen busied himself with a report. A moment later, the others joined.

* * *

Cullen had a nagging feeling that he should go and check the entrance to the canyon again. It had been a couple of hours since he'd last checked. He walked out of his tent and headed in that direction, spotting a few people already at the canyon entrance. He hustled up to see what was going on. Cassandra and a few of his soldiers were sitting at the entrance, waiting for any sign of the Herald.

"Nothing yet," Cassandra relayed to Cullen after he joined them. He nodded and glanced at the entrance, hoping to see her. Nothing.

"I should have stayed with her," Cullen scolded himself. The Seeker shook her head.

"No. If we lost both of you, the Inquisition would surely fail," she reasoned. He wasn't sure if she truly meant that, or if she was just trying to make him feel better. Cullen paced back and forth for awhile as they waited, not wanting to give up just yet. How much time had passed? All he knew is that the cold was beginning to sting his ears and eyes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Cullen stopped pacing and took a couple hesitant steps towards the entrance. Marie took two exhausted steps before falling into the snow.

"It's her!" He called. Cullen ran over to Marie, dropping onto his knees in front of her. She had fallen to her knees and was leaning forward, her head slumped down and her hands on her knees. "Marie."

"Cullen," her voice was weak, but she summoned the strength to look up into his eyes. Her cheek was bruised and her skin far too pale. Cullen pulled her to his chest, wrapping his arms securely around her shoulders before placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Let's get you to camp," he stated before picking her up into his arms.


	3. The Battlements

This chapter is set after Cullen and the Inquisitor's first kiss. Please read and review!

* * *

Marie shivered as she leaned on the battlements, looking out over the snowy mountains surrounding Skyhold. The nightgown and robe she had worn were not exactly the warmest items, but she had been too lazy to change. Marie had gotten back to Skyhold that evening, returning after 2 weeks in the Western Approach. The Champion of Kirkwall and Alistair Theirin, a Grey Warden, had asked Marie to meet them there to address concerns with the calling that all Grey Wardens were hearing. What they discovered had been far worse than they'd realized. Corypheus had manipulated the Grey Wardens and was using a Tevinter Magister to trick them into becoming his army.

Marie sighed and ran a hand through her long, blonde hair. Every part of her body ached. She had hoped the hot bath would loosen her muscles, but it hadn't. She had likely sprained her ankle when she dodged that damn demon. Unable to sleep, Marie had opted to take a walk on the battlements. She had also hoped to bump into Cullen. She bit her lip gently as she remembered the last time she stood here. Cullen had kissed her, really kissed her. She could remember the way he gripped her waist, pulling her close. How his lips, warm and insistent, pressed into hers. The soft sighs he made as their kissing intensified. After Cullen had apologized for kissing her, they'd made out uninterrupted for about 5 minutes. She had replayed those 5 minutes in her head over and over again over the last 2 weeks.

The sound of a door opening interrupted her thoughts and she spun around to see who it was. Cullen strode through the door, the heels of his hands pressed into his forehead before he tugged on his hair. Marie sighed. _Lyrium withdrawal_. Cullen had told her just before she left that he'd stopped taking lyrium. Marie had been scared for him, but Cullen was determined and she admired that. He was going through something so painful, so _dangerous,_ to free himself from his past. She did not know the details of his past, but being free from this addiction was important to him. Cullen dropped his hands and immediately paused, a flash of surprise crossing his pained features.

"Inquis... Marie," he corrected himself. He attempted to hide his pain, by Marie could see how tense he was. Or, was he tense because of her?

"Hi," was all that Marie would muster at the moment. She was so unsure of his sudden change. They hadn't spoken much since the kiss, but she had left the next morning for the Western Approach. Maybe he'd changed his mind, decided that being with a mage was _wrong_. They stood in silence for a moment, neither one sure of what to say or do. Marie felt the sudden urge to say something, anything to break this silence. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me either," Cullen replied, his jaw tensing up. Marie looked over his features, trying to assess why he was so tense. Beads of sweat were dotting the sides of Cullen's forehead. Clearly he was not feeling well.

"Are... are you feeling well?" Marie's voice was soft and low, hoping that Cullen would open up to her. Any time anyone had asked how he'd felt, he would reply with a short remark and cut off the conversation.

"No," Cullen sighed, letting his shoulders slump and rubbing the back of his neck roughly. Hesitantly, Marie stepped closer to Cullen. His golden eyes gazed into her lavender ones, his eyes revealing the severity of his pain.

"Fever? Headache?" Marie probed.

"Both," Cullen barely breathed out, his quiet voice sounding slightly strangled.

"May I?" Marie asked, lifting her right hand towards his forehead and waiting. She knew healing magic, and she knew exactly what would alleviate some of his discomfort. Marie felt that Cullen's decision would decide if their kiss was more than just a kiss. He'd said he trusted her and this would test if he really did. The few seconds he took to decide seemed like an eternity to Marie.

"Please," he whispered, closing his eyes. Marie felt her heart flutter and a pull in her stomach. He trusted her. Marie's hand glowed a soft white as she gently pressed her hand to his forehead, staving off his fever and diminishing the pain of his migraine. After a few seconds, she lowered her hand from his forehead to his cheek and Cullen sighed, placing his gloved hand over hers on his cheek. His eyes slowly opened, the pain that was etched in them moments before nearly gone. "Thank you."

"I can't cast this spell all the time, otherwise you'll become immune to it, but when it's really bad..." she trailed off, getting lost in the warmth of his golden gaze. They stood there in silence for a moment and Marie took the opportunity to memorize the features of Cullen's handsome face. Since it was late, his stubble had grown in, highlighting his strong jawline. Her gaze followed his jaw up to his lips, heat pooling low in her belly as she took in his lips; the scar above his upper lip making her ache with desire. When her eyes met with Cullen's again, she saw that he was taking her in with the same intensity and desire in his expression.

"I'm glad you made it back safely," he softly stated, breaking the silence.

"Me too." Marie was unsure of what to do. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Cullen, but she was afraid to make the first move. His reluctance with trusting mages was hindering her confidence in his feelings for her. She watched as his gaze drifted down her face and to her chest. The robe was hanging open and her nightgown fit her breasts tightly, showing a fair amount of cleavage. Cullen swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing as he did. Her cheeks flushed under his gaze and she shivered.

"Cold?" Cullen asked, removing his cloak and not waiting for her answer. Marie simply smiled as he pulled his cloak around her shoulders, pulling her close and wrapping his arms around her mid-back. Marie gazed up into his eyes, the palms of her hands resting gently on his chest. Cullen sighed contently before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Marie's lips. Tender and warm, Marie melted into Cullen, parting her lips as his tongue teased them open. His hand splayed across her lower back, gently pressing her close to him. One of Marie's hands slid up Cullen's chest and into the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling gently as she gripped him tighter. A quiet groan escaped Cullen's mouth as his kisses became more insistent. Marie could tell that he had missed her, just as she had missed him.

After a minute, Cullen slowly broke the kiss, nearly panting with desire. Resting his forehead against Marie's, he let a small smile spread across his lips. Marie opened her eyes and looked up into his golden ones. Part of her desperately wanted to ask him up to her room so that he could take her in her bed, but part of her hesitated, not wanting to rush whatever this was. Whatever this thing between her and Cullen was, it was definitely _good._ She wasn't willing to risk it.

"How's your headache?" Marie wanted to change the subject, mainly so that she wouldn't be tempted to ask him up.

"Tolerable," Cullen replied. Marie frowned at that. She had hoped that his headache hadn't been that bad and that the fever had made it worse. Knowing that Cullen was in pain most of the time was incredibly upsetting for Marie. It was something that she couldn't fix permanently.

"You should get some rest," Marie suggested, knowing that Cullen struggled with sleep. He sighed as he looked out over the mountains, still holding her close.

"Would it be too much to say I've missed your company?" Cullen asked her honestly. In the moonlight she almost missed the flush of red spreading across his cheeks.

"No, because I've missed yours, too," Marie admitted. Cullen smiled and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Shall we take a walk?"

"Lead the way, my lady."


	4. Late Night

Marie rubbed her face as she walked out of the throne room at Skyhold and into the night. Josephine had forced her to entertain nobles from all over Thedas the entire evening. _Such a bore_ she thought to herself. She hated politicians and the stupid _game_ that the Orlesians liked to play. If she could have had her way, she would have punched every damn one right in the face.

Marie had waited until Josephine was quite busy, chatting away with some noble from Orlais before sneaking out into the night. Marie wore an actual dress, one which was not suited for the cold. But, if she were to return to her chambers to change, Josephine would catch her and she'd be stuck with those damn people for hours more. Everyone seemed to want a bit of her time, mostly to just look good.

Walking towards Herald's Rest, Marie heard Bull's booming voice from the open door. Upon a glance, Marie noted that Bull had a woman on each arm. Smiling, she walked towards the stairs leading to the battlements. Bull was likely to get lucky and she was not about to interrupt that. _Maker, being touched..._ she thought to herself as she walked towards Cullen's office. It had been so long since she'd been with anyone, at least a year before the circle disbanded. She felt her skin flush as she though about Cullen's hands on her body. Maker, she wanted him bad. Everything about Cullen set her on fire. The strong grip of his hands on her hips, the soft warmth of his lips, the gentle moans and sighs when they kissed, all of it.

Quietly, Marie opened the door to Cullen's office only to find it empty. One single candle was lit in the room, but his loft was dark. Marie knew it was late, but she had hoped that Cullen would be awake, as usual, working on reports and such. Staring up the ladder, she debated for what seemed like an eternity about what to do. Should she go up and wake him? Lay with him, but not disturb him? Or, should she simply retreat back to her chambers, hoping to sneak past Josephine? _Josephine's probably looking for me as I speak_ she thought. Biting her lip, Marie slowly began to climb the ladder, her heart racing. Marie had only been in Cullen's quarters one other time, and she had been using her magic to help ease his lyrium withdrawal symptoms.

After a moment, Marie's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the moon-lit room. The hole in the roof allowed a light breeze to flow throughout the room, keeping it a touch on the cool side. Removing her shoes, she slowly made her way to the bed. Cullen laid on his back, his chest bare and breathing deeply. He looked peaceful, his dreams appearing to be free of the nightmares that usually plagued him. Not caring that she still wore a dress, Marie attempted to lay on the bed without disturbing Cullen. He stirred, stretching as he woke. Cullen jumped a little when he caught sight of Marie.

"Sorry," Marie whispered apologetically. Suddenly, she felt very foolish for climbing into his bed uninvited. She feared that she may have crossed a line.

"For what?" Cullen rolled onto his side and cupped Marie's cheek.

"I didn't mean to wake you, or climb into your bed uninvited," she explained. "I was trying to escape the nobles and I had wanted to see you. I'd hoped that you would still be working," she bite her lip nervously.

"I'm glad that you woke me," Cullen's voice was a touch lower than the moment before. "And you're always invited in my bed." Marie's breath caught in her throat. Cullen gently ran his thumb over Marie's parted lips before pressing a soft kiss to them. Marie stifled a groan when Cullen pulled back too soon. "You are welcome to stay, but I think your quarters may be more comfortable."

"I'd have to sneak past Josephine, which wouldn't work," Marie explained. "And I wouldn't have your company." The comment made Cullen smile.

"I suppose your right," he commented before looking at Marie's attire. Marie felt an ache in her chest at the longing she saw in his eyes. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled, her eyes beginning to roam his chest. This wasn't the first time she'd seen Cullen shirtless, but she'd never been so close that she could touch him while shirtless. She bit her bottom lip gently as she placed one hand over his heart. She watched Cullen's chest rise and fall as she slowly traced a path down his chest to his well-defined abs. Marie began to notice the sheet over Cullen's lower half rising. She felt her core clench in anticipation of getting to know him intimately. She returned her gaze to his, seeing the smoldering heat behind his golden gaze and the shallow breaths he was taking. He watched Marie, curious to see where she was taking this. Marie maintained eye contact as she ran her small hand down Cullen's erection through the sheets. He shuddered and closed his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his lips. This response only served to embolden Marie. She gripped him tighter through the sheets, rubbing with more pressure. In response, Cullen's pelvis thrust into her hand slightly. Marie pulled the sheet down and reached for the hem of his night pants when his hands covered hers, stopping her in her tracks.

"Marie," he sounded strained. "You don't have to do..."

"I want to," she cut him off, erasing any doubt he had. She knew how he'd felt about their different social statuses. While a mage, she was still a noble woman and he a commoner. He felt that he was not worthy of her on that grounds alone, something she had squelched multiple times in recent weeks. After a moment, Cullen released his grasp on her hands and allowed Marie to do as she wished. With a little help from Cullen lifting his hips, Marie slide his night pants and small clothes down to his knees, freeing his very large, very hard erection. Without hesitation, Marie leaned over and licked from base to tip, eliciting a deep moan from Cullen. Feeling encouraged, she took him in her mouth as deep as she could.

"Maker," he groaned, burying one hand in Marie's hair. Joining her hand with her mouth, Marie began a steady rhythm of bobbing her head and hand up and down in unison, bringing Cullen closer and closer to the end. As he got closer, Marie could feel Cullen desperately trying to control the jerk of his hips up into her mouth. "Marie," he groaned. "I need to be inside you," he admitted, his body trembling ever so slightly. Marie slowly rose from her position between his legs and straddled his lap, pressing her naked core to him. Cullen groaned at the realization that Marie worse nothing under her fancy gown. She leaned down, kissing him hard as he began unlacing the back of her dress. Once the laces were undone, Marie lifted her arms so that Cullen could pull the dress over her head. Instantly, his hands cupped her breasts, exploring what he hadn't seen before. With one swift motion, Cullen reversed their positions, pinning Marie underneath him on the bed. Cullen kissed her passionately before lifting one leg over his forearm, positioning himself at her opening. With noses touching, Cullen slowly pushed himself in her wet heat, shuddering a groan as Marie arched her back.

Marie had never felt so full, so complete before in her life. She felt light headed from the intense emotions that ran through her. After a moment, Cullen pushed himself further into Marie, as far as he could before beginning a slow and steady pace, making love to her. He dropped his head to her shoulder, deep groans falling from his lips every so often. Marie's heavy breathing picked up, and she let out a loud moan when his tongue circled one perfect nipple. Cullen gripped her ass with one hand, angling her hips so that he could delve even deeper into her before interlocking his other hand with hers, pinning it above her head on the bed. The friction from Cullen's pubic bone on Marie's clit quickly sent her over the edge as she nearly cried out her moan, her walls clenching Cullen tightly in waves as she came. Cullen tensed, unable to hold of any longer and came inside her pulsing walls. After a few more thrusts, Cullen slowed his movement and lightly rubbed his nose against Marie's. A smile slowly spread across her lips and he kissed her softly. Cullen placed his forearms on the mattress on either side of Marie and cupped her cheeks.

"Maker, that..." he trailed off, a smile on his lips. Marie felt her stomach clench at the emotion she heard in Cullen's voice. She now knew that it was time to tell him.

"Cullen... I love you. You know that, right?"

"I love you," was his reply before he kissed her tenderly.


End file.
